Tales of the Sky
by GaarasMyBoyzz
Summary: I want to fly. To go far away from here. Will you be my wings? Give me the strength to spread them. Not a Yaoi/Yuri. KiryuxOC eventual YuseixOC
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

It all started when I was small. In Satelite, you have to learn to defend yourself. From a small age, most of the kids here are thrown into the real world, and lose their child-like innocence. When they say that it's a '_Dog eat dog world_', they don't lie.

I am ten years old. My main priority is surviving this '_Dog eat dog world_'. I wish for a lot things. Things like real food, instead of stolen food; Parents are a child's wish in this place more than anything, and Duel Monsters cards too. I do have half a deck though. My treasure too. You know, that **ONE** important card everyone has.

**Transcendent Wings**.

A beautiful card that makes me want to learn how to fly. Maybe I can fly away from here. Away from all of the sadness of this place. I don't want to go to Neo Domino though. When I get my wings, I'm gonna fly far far away. To a place where people don't care about where you're from. It would be nice.

The lady from the rundown orphanage said it was around my neck when I was found or something like that. I can't really remember. I left the orphanage when I was eight; I just couldn't stay. Restlessness was taking over me. So I left. Simple as that..

**Listen to my story.[1]**

**

* * *

**

**I just thought of this on a spur of moment thing. This is currently a POP (Project in Process). I am not very good with duels, but this won't have many duels anyway. This is a KiryuxOC fic that will turn eventual YuseixOC. I am currently fangirling over Kiryu (Kalin Kessler) right now though. I got this from talking to my iFriend/Pen-Pal (at least in my head she's a pen-pal) Jory. She has an account here of FF too. Her's is jory014. She also has a Yusei story in the progress. Check it out!**

**[1] This is part of a quote from a video game. 5 Awesome Stellar points are awarded to the person who gets it. I will keep track. Get enough points and you get a special gift. **

**Five reviews and Chapter 1 gets posted. Thank You for taking the time to read this. Reviews are obviously most welcome. Constructive Critisism too. Flames will be used to mail smore's to Jory. I've been on this site a pretty while, I know what's what. Once again. Thank You.**

**_Let Your Dreams Fly And Reach the Top!_**

**_Ari (GaarasMyBoyzz)__  
_**


	2. Feather 1

Feather 1: Who are you? Me, I Go By a Lot of Names

Walking through Satelite, the most common thing that will ever be seen are broken buildings. People who are reduced to acts of violence and children who are turned into those people. It's sad, but that's what happens when you live in a place like this. If you think the people are bad when they're normal, just think about it when you walk in their turf.

Here, most group together so they can survive. You see those high school movies on T.V.; it's like, just worse. The groups become gangs. Some of them become duel gangs and others are just regular gangs. The duel gangs are scarier than the regular gangs. Trust Me. They duel you; and if you win, you'll get jumped, but if you lose, you'll get jumped. Either way, if you can't defend yourself from some insecure dud and his lackeys, your done for.

Sucks to be you. I, on the other hand, have mastered the _**'Art of Running Like a Bat Out of Hell'**_. It's actually really helpful. This is how it goes: A gang, anyone, comes up. They size me up. Some idiot says something stupid. His crack friends laugh while I, little ole' me, am ninety-five percent gone by then. They stop laughing when they hear me shout an insult, and one of them scream "Stop the Kid!"

Or something like that. Oh well, it's not really my problem. I'm already gone, like **The Flash.** That'd be awesome. Well out of the clouds, and back on the ground, where sadly my feet are, and hurting. Right now, I'm currently walking through junkyard land. Can I get 'wOOt, wOOt' for garbage that has the power to kill you...if it falls on you at least. Hah!, killer garbage...my imagination goes past the sky and into space sometimes. It's the greatest.

My feet hurt, so I'm sitting my ass down. The sun feels so warm on my skin right now. I wonder how warm it would be if I was just lying in the sky, floating or something. Would it be warmer? Would I need SPF 500 Sunblock? The world may never know.**[1]** Hmmm...this rock is pretty comfortable. Oh, look at that I yawned.

"Hey! Hey, you wake up!"

I think I heard something.

"Come on! It's pretty dangerous out here. You shouldn't sleep here! If you want, I'll take you somewhere with a bed."

A bed sounds nice. Too bad I don't feel like moving. Aw crap, the voice is shaking me. Fine, I'll get up, just stop with the shaking.

"What, leave me alone. Geez..." I said opening my eyes.

Huh, would you look at that. The annoying voice is a kid. He looks pretty innocent too. That's such a surprise. To think, I would ever see a sweet innocent kid. It makes me hopeful. So, it's true when they say anything can happen in life. There are tons of examples, like said innocent boy in Satelite. This is the biggest surprise ever...I'm done being surprised.

"You shouldn't be out here sleeping! Bad things can happen," he said.

"Pshh...look brat, you wake me up from my nap to tell me that. Plea-"

"I'm not a brat, you-you-you boy!"

Did he just call me boy...my brain is currently processing it. He called me a boy!

"You whining sounding- I AIN'T A BOY!"

I think my eye is twitching...yup my eye is twitching. It's the right one if you care.

"Huh, but your hair, and-and the way your face looks. You gotta be a boy! I've never seen a girl stand like that!"

He stuttered...he really is innocent. Examining this kid, oh wow he looks clean, that's a pretty rare sight. He had golden eyes, another thing that's rare, and blue hair. You guessed it, that's rare too. Geez, what is this boy, some rare bird or something. Aww...he's fidgeting. That's adorable.

"Umm...what are you looking at," he asked looking behind him. I am totally laughing on the inside.

"Anyway, come with me!"

He grabbed my hand leading me somewhere. I don't know where. I'm too tired to figure out where. That or too lazy. I'm too tired and lazy to figure which one it is. Wow, I'm so weird.

"Hey are you listening?"

"Huh? Did you say something?"**[2]**

"Yeah! I said I'm gonna take you somewhere, so you could get clean," he said it grinning like it was so easy.

A bath does sound nice. I'm currently smudged in dirt. His personality is refreshing though. It gives me a nice feeling.

"By the way, my name is Kiryū Kyōsuke! What's yours?"

"I go by a lot of names."

"What do you go by the most?"

"Kid."

I said it with said it with a straight face too. What...it is what most people call me.

"Kid, that's such a boring name," he said scrunching his nose.

"Deal with it. You wanted a name, you got one."

"Aww...fine. We're almost there, just so you know."

This kid is my age. We're about the same size.

"Hey, how old are you?"

"Oh, I'm nine years old!"

What a cheesy smile...I'm older than him...does this mean I'm an old hag. I don't wanna be an old hag!

"What about you?"

"I'm ten years old."

He looked kind of dejected or something. Then he grinned and pulled me along. His innocence is pretty refreshing. That feeling is still there. Makes me wanna find out what it is. Geez...

**Hope is what we simply need to proceed. [3]  


* * *

**

**Okay. I changed the prologue to three reviews. I don't get you people. You favorite and alert, but you don't review. It won't kill you. Thank You to the three who did review. Sadly, no one got the answer to the challenge. That means no one got the 5 Awesome Stellar Points. That challenge is done. I tried to do my best with this chapter, and I do realize I have punctuation problems. For all I care punctuation can go burn in the depths of hell. Also Thank You to those who favorite and alerted this story even though it is just in the making. Next, please leave a review. It'd be nice to know your opinion, it's not like if you leave a review I'ma come in your dreams and shank you or something. Cause that's how ya seem to be.**

[1] - Yea, I went there. And what?

**[2] - I didn't realize this till I typed it, but I must've had a Kakashi moment when writing.**

**[3] - 5 Awesome Stellar Points are awarded to whoever gets where this comes from. Hint: It's from a song. Not one that everyone's heard, but a song none the less. **

**Four reviews are needed to get Chapter 2 up. This is so I could pace myself. **

**_Let your feathers fall and shower people in hope!_**

**_~Ari~  
_**


	3. Feather 2

Feather 2: Castles In The Sky

That kid, Kiryu or whatever, brought me to some house. When I thought I couldn't be surprised anymore, I get slapped in the face. The house was pretty. At least in my eyes it was. Hey, whatever isn't rundown is pretty in my eyes. There were two kids arguing with each other. The carrot top looks like he's gonna have a conniption fit. The blond looks like he's too good to be talking to carrot top. Geez, his voice is giving me a headache. It's like someone is taking a drill and putting it right next to my ear. Maybe it's because we're next to them...oh, we're next to them. They haven't noticed us yet. Oi...

"SHUT UP!" Wow, I'm echoing. Hey, it's quiet! Oh, they're all looking at m, including Kiryu.

"What the hell are you looking at!"

"Hmph!" There goes the blond looking goat. Yes, I think he looks like a goat. Goats eat a lot of fiber and therefore have...let me stop that train of thought. He looks like the spoiled type.

Carrot top is grinning at me like I've done something bad. Kiryu is looking at me with those confused puppy eyes. It makes me want to hug him. That's another train of thought that should be demolished.

"Hey man, who are you?" Oh, carrot top is talking to me.

"I'm your mother, do I look like a man to you?"

I'm getting pissed. Why is everyone mistaking me as a boy. I want to punch someone.

"Well yeah, aren't you a boy? I'm Crow Hogan by the way!"

He was grinning like a monkey. I think I'll call him that from now on. Monkey Boy, has a nice ring to it.

"This is Kid," Kiryu said introducing me.

"Hmph, what kind of name is Kid," Mr. Tightwad asked in all his Tighwadiness. Yes, I called him a tightwad. He looks like a tightwad, talks like a tightwad, heh, I wouldn't be surprised if he walks like he's got one.

"That's Jack Atlas," Kiryu whispered to me.

"He can be really stuck up, but he normally means well," He kept whispering in my ear.

"The other one is Crow Hogan. All in all he's a bundle of joy."

I snorted, Mr. Tightwad is stuck up. Well gee, I couldn't tell. A bundle of joy? Yea, right, Monkey Boy is more like he has a constant engine that runs on sugar. Who knows, maybe it's his secret crack. I can picture him sniffing it too.

"I'm Kid, just Kid. Got a problem with it, I don't really care. By the way, I'm a girl," I stated looking specifically at Monkey Boy.

"WHAT!"

Tightwad and Monkey Boy were holding stupid expressions. I think I'm simmering...my hands have become fists. Why the hell does everyone think I'm a boy! I understand the big shirt and the smudges of dirt, but really, my hair isn't that short. Is it?

"What's going on out here?"

It was a kind of elderly voice that had a no-nonsense tone to it. Oh boy, authority.

"Oh Martha! Just making a new friend."

Kiryu says it like I'm the new pet. Now that I think about it, I kind of do feel like I'm their new shiny toy. I hope it's not a slinky. I don't want to be tumbling down the stairs any time soon, hell, I don't want to tumble down them anytime in my life.

"And who is this friend? Oh, a girl!"

I LOVE HER! I feel hearts coming out of my eyes. Yes! Yes! I'm a girl! For guessing correctly you get the prize of no disobedience!

"What's your name young lady?"

"It's Kid!"

Wow, Kiryu can let me speak for myself. Oh, well, said and done with.

"Like I asked. What kind of name is Kid anyway," Tightwad asked is his I'm-so-much-better-than-thou tone. Wait, that's his normal tone. I want to stick carrots up his nose and tape his mouth shut. His hands too, that way, he won't be able to take anything out or off. I can't forget tying him to a chair, that way, he can't run for help.

"My kind of name. Like I said, got a problem with it, I Don't Really Care," I said emphasizing the last four words.

Mr. Tightwad gave another 'hmph,' and looked away with his arms crossed. Martha gave a chuckle, Monkey Boy was grinning and Kiryu was smiling like an innocent child. Wait, he is an innocent child. I'm still trying to solve that mystery.

"You told Jack! You told Jack!" Monkey Boy sang.

"Yea, and he had no comebacks! You got him speechless!" Kiryu was looking like his day was just made.

"Okay children let's head in. Kid, you can clean up and I'll give you a change of clothes," Martha told us.

"Yes, mam," I said happily. I get a shower, I get shower, I get a shower! I'm dancing in my shoes! No not really. I can't dance in my ratty shoes. Hell, I can't dance at all. I don't know how.

We walked inside and it was pretty, well to me it was nice, to everyone else it was probably as plain looking as the outside. Martha had Kiryu lead me to the bathroom and give me a bar of soap. She said she was going to get some of Jack's clothes, since apparently I'm his size and age. Jack complained the whole time, of course he did, his tightwadness can't have him help someone in need. I don't see him doing anything charitable in his life.

I am now taking a beautiful shower and it feels good. Hot water is sooooo good! If I could, I think I would marry it.

"Do you, Hot Water, take Kid as your lawfully wedded wife?"

"I do!"

"Do you, Kid, take Hot Water, as your lawfully wedded husband?"

"I DO! 3"

"I now pronounce you Husband and Wife."

"HOT WATER! 3"

"KID! 3"

SLAM! I just ran into the front wall. Well, I'm done showering. Martha came in a while ago and put the clothes on the sink. Wow. I'm wearing clean clothes. My last pair of clean clothes were the big shirt and small pair of shorts from like a month ago. Most likely, she burned it. Looking in the mirror, I saw my reflection. I don't know how I look like I do. I swear I came out of a trick or treater's bag or something. I've seen weird hair colors, but at least theirs is that one color. Coming out of the bathroom feeling like I can literally fly, I ran straight into someone.

"Are you alright," the voice asked. It was a little high pitched, but nice sounding never the less.

"Peachy," I mumbled, getting up and patting my butt to get some of the hurt out. I have no cushion. My poor booty. Don't worry booty, I still love you.

"You must be Kid. Kiryu's been talking about you a mile a minute," the voice said. Now looking up at this mysterious person, I find a blue eyed boy with black hair and blond highlights. Unnatural hair seems to be the trend in this part of Satelite.

"Oh. You really are a girl. I thought he was lying."

BAM!

"Owwww! What was that for!"

"For thinking I was a boy! I'll beat it out of your head!"

"Hey! I was just checking!"

"I don't care! Why does everyone think I'm a boy!"

"It's not our fault you look like one!"

I think I heard 'You hit like one too...' being mumbled from his mouth. I'll let that slide. He seems to be in enough pain with a nice sized lump on his head. Why is he looking at me with that smile?

"I'm Yusei Fudo. Martha told me to come get you when you came out the bathroom. Dinner's ready."

"Um...thanks. Sorry, y'know about the hitting thing."

"It's okay. I think I deserved that for judging way too quickly. Besides, your hair is a little too long and curly to be considered a guys. Your eyes are also pretty big."

Incredible. He could tell I was a girl by the way my hair and eye shape looks.

BAM!

"Owwwwwwwwww! What'd I do now!"

"I take back that sorry. You knew I was a girl all along!"

"Sorry."

"Don't do it again. Or you'll just get another lump on that head of yours. Got it?"

"Yes," he squealed waving his arms in front of him.

We walked to the kitchen in silence. Down the stairs and through what looks like the living room and we were in the kitchen. There were some children all ready seated, including Kiryu, Tightwad, and Monkey Boy.

"Wow, Jack, she fits in your clothes," Monkey Boy shouted across the table, no one paying attention to him.

All the attention was currently on me. Martha walked up behind me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Children, this is Kid. Be nice to her," she said walking back to the pots and turning them off.

"Her? That's a boy," One of the boys who, most likely I won't care to remember, exclaimed.

Something's holding me back from pounding him in. Yusei's a good person. My fist just made a third lump on his head by accident. The boy just shut up. Good. I turned to Yusei.

"Sorry!" I'm spazzing out now. Doing the only thing I knew how to do that the lady from the orphange I came from did, was kiss it.

"Hopefully that'll make it better," I smiled.

"Okay, sit down and eat," Martha called.

Food. I haven't had food like this in a while. A good home cooked meal is rare. After dinner Martha showed me to an empty room. It had an empty bed and a dresser. She said we would get some clothes tomorrow so Jack won't be able to complain. I don't like a complaining Jack. Someone should give him Pepto Bismol or something. It sounds like he has Nausea, Heartburn, Indigestion, Upset Stomach and Diarrhea all at the same time.

Looking out the window, I saw the night sky with stars all over the place. Feathers started raining down everywhere. I don't know why, but ever since I could remember feathers would rain around me at night. It'd give me this warm fuzzy feeling that somehow said I was safe. I love the feathers. They were white and had this pretty glow to it. Like it was ethereal. Looking back at the sky and seeing all the stars, with these surrounding feathers made me want to go outside. Opening the window and climbing out and getting down by climbing this pipe that was right next to it, I walked a little ways and just stared up. I'd love to fly on a night like this.

"What are you doing," two voices asked at once. Crap, no one should know that I was secretly startled. It shall be taken to my grave.

"Looking at the night sky."

"What's so special about the sky," Kiryu asked curiously.

"The stars are pretty though," Yusei said looking up.

"Ever heard about the legend about the Castle in the Sky," I asked looking at them both.

"No."

"Tell us the legend."

Yusei and Kiryu were both took a seat and looked at me expectantly.

"Umm...okay. Legend says that there's a Castle in the Sky. That it's up there floating using magic. The Prince of the Castle and his best friend were the only ones living in it though. It was said that everyone else eventually died off. That they survived because of a spell put on them. The Prince of the Castle only had his best friend and his best friend him. One day, while the Prince and his friend were just in the gardens, these people came. How they got there no one knows, but they hurt the Prince and took his best friend away."

Kiryu and Yusei were looking on in wonder. Then their expressions changed, that told me to keep going.

"Keep going," they said at the same time. Creepy.

"The Prince was really sad that these people just took his friend away. After days of recovering and finally being able to do everything as before, the Prince became angry. He was angry at those people, at his friend for not fighting them, and most importantly at himself for giving up and not being able to save his friend. It's not like he didn't try, but he didn't know how they got to castle, and he didn't know how to get off. Because of the spell that's on the Prince, he's probably up there right now. Sad, Angry and mostly lonely. So every night, I look up and hope he sees that I'm looking and that I know that he's up there. If I had the wings, I would fly up there and stay with him."

'Maybe get away from here too. Anything to get away from here. This place is so depressing. The sky...it looks so free.'

* * *

**(1)**

'The sky huh...'

* * *

**(2)**

'It looks so nice up there...'

* * *

**(3)**

Getting up, I turned and started back.

"We should go back before Martha catches us."

"Yea."

"Okay."

We walked back in once again, silence. Climbing back up the pipe, the two boys followed me up. We quickly and quietly got in my new room and they headed towards the door.

"Goodnight you two," I called out to them.

"Night Kid," Kiryu smiled.

"Good Night," Yusei smiled.

I smiled right back,

**~And my fancy is flying,**

**It's a Castle in the Sky~**

**(4)  
**

**

* * *

**

**Okay. I put this story on a temporary hiatus due to many things happening too fast for me to comprehend. First was my dog was sent to my Father's mother in the Dominican Republic. Before that, he was pooping up blood, just straight up blood. Then I went to spend the night at my friends house. Also take into account that I don't have as much privacy or quiet time that I wish I had. WHY DOES SCHOOL HAVE TO END ON MONDAY? WHY! My brothers go to school where I am starting college in the fall. I like the quiet time I got 7 days a week during the day time. Now my idiot brothers are here. If I suddenly stop updating, then I've shot myself in the head.**

**Okay, I'd like to thank RikuRoyalty, MayrisErin, Jory014, Greek-Warrior-Princess, and SoulNinjas for reviewing Feather 1. MayrisErin would've gotten 3 points if she put her answer in the review for the Prologue, but sadly was too late.**

**Feather 1, was 3 1/2 pages typed. This was twice as much. I found out I can't write long chapters at all. I'm just to blunt and to the point that I can't beat around the bush. It also happens on essays for school. I just can't draw them out when the most of the main points can be put into one paragraph. So, you guys are going to have to stick with what I dish out. Sorry.**

**(1) Yusei's POV  
(2) Kiryu's POV  
(3) Kid's POV  
(4) The first person to get this gets 5 Awesome Stellar Points. If you don't know where this is from, then you, and I say this in the nicest way possible, deserve to get shot in the leg. Literally.**

**By the way (Yes, I like saying this a little too much), The legend is completely made up if you can't tell. You can thank Nobuo Uematsu and his awesome making of the Final Fantasy VII Original Soundtrack, Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Original Soundtrack and the Movie Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children. Remembering Aerith's death helped some how. So thank you annoying pink flower girl.**

**_Wanting My Own Castle in the Sky..._**

**_~Ari~ (GaarasMyBoyzz)  
_**


	4. Feather 3

Feather 3:Lithium Flower

* * *

_She stays so golden solo,_

_She's so number nine,_

_She's incredible math,_

_Just incredible math._

* * *

Waking up from my sleep, I find myself in the same room I always wake up in. Dreaming about childhood days are always nice. Way before we had to worry about problems in the world, where everything was all 'Ewww' and 'Cooties!'. That kind of stuff. Sadly, for everyone, times like those end. We grow up and learn from mistakes. Some more than others, and, some just never learn. I put those people in the stupid category like everyone else does. Maybe it's just me. Who knows, who cares. It isn't exactly their problem. Here we all stick to our business.

Well in Satelite in general, stick to our business. In Martha's house/orphanage thing that I never could figure out what to call, we stick our noses in people's business'. It shows we care. Not. Most of the kids here who grew up and left to be hobos somewhere are just nosy people. Seems everything Martha tried to put in their heads just went down the drain. Poor hobos. Not. Oh well.

Walking out of the bathroom, finally over the crush I have on hot showers; yes my face kissed the wall a few more times, I walked down into the kitchen and got ready to cook breakfast. I help Martha, especially since she took in a nut-case like me. I still plan to leave Satelite though. Just don't know how yet. Don't look at me like that, leaving this place takes a very thorough plan. It's just I don't have one yet. Wow, sad. I've been here for 9 years and I still don't have a plan. I suck as a person.

I'm trying to make a plan that doesn't take me through Neo Domino City. Too bad they're all shot down, since all boats, garbage and not, go and come from Neo Domino. So in order to leave, I gotta go through hell and back. Isn't it a nice thing?

Once done making breakfast and eating the 'Oh so little I eat' ., which by the way isn't really little. So I gorge myself, that isn't your problem, so stay out of it. Anyways, I left a note for Martha that I went out, she knows where, and leave.

I have my deck just in-case any dumbass wants to pick on little ol' me. Pfft, like they can. I get out and make my way to the abandoned subway. There I only find Little Rally holding a stop watch looking like he's timing something. No one else is there with him, hmmm, must've gone out.

"Hey Rally, what's up?"

"Huh, oh hey Kid, just timing Yusei's time on his runner."

"Alright then," I said lying down on the floor, ground...whatever. I'm lying down though. You see, I don't understand what the hype about duel runners is about. I'm a classic gal. I duel standing with my duel disk on my right arm and throwing cards down with my left. I like being left handed. Makes me feel special. Granted people who are left handed are said to die first. On second thought maybe I should train myself to be ambidextrous. Like that kid from that old anime Prince of Tennis. Cocky lil' bastard that kid was. Reminds me of someone. Eh, it always escapes me who, probably Tightwad.

Suddenly I hear the revving of an engine coming closer. Geez, Yusei, why don't you come when I'm finally comfortable? I also hear the Television come on with some annoying announcer voice. Someone will hirer a hit-man on that guy one day.

"Now for today's main Riding Duel!"

Uh-oh, here we go.

"Here he comes! Everybody listen!"

Someone have mercy on my soul!

"The King of D-Wheelers! Jaaccckk Atlus!"

The crowd of cheering idiots from the TV is blotted out by Jack's really loud annoying voice. He doesn't even need a mike, that's how loud he is. I swear that voice could destroy a city. **(1)**

"Sorry to keep you waiting! I am the King!"

Pssh, yea right. The King of douchewads maybe. That or the King of Pepto Bismol. He'd definitely win that title with the amount of times he would hog the bathroom when he hit puberty. Guess hormone changes do a lot to the body of a boy.

"Welcome to the 143rd Duel King Title Match..."

Blah, blah, blah get on with it announcer whose head I will one day make sure implodes. What? Don't look at me like that...I really don't like him. He does a lot of unnecessary commentary. As if anyone is actually listening to him. Back to Pepto's **(2)** duel. Seems like he's dueling someone named Enjou Mukuro. Huh, never heard of him.

"The field has now been dominated by Speed World..."

Yes, you stupid announcer, we know what Speed World does, get on with the damn duel! Ugh, when will your head spontaneously combust! Even I know what Speed World does and I hate playing card games on motorcycles!**(3)** Oh look at that, Pepto summoned Red Demon's Dragon.**(4)**

"Blazing Crimson Hell Flare!"

Wow...does he really need to be that dramatic? And really Pepto, that guy didn't classify as entertainment, bashing your head a couple of times into a wall is entertainment. Great Stress relief too. I hear something blow out. Poor bike. Yusei's gotten rough with it, probably pushed it hard.**(5)** The TV is pretty loud now.

"There can only be one King!"

Yea, sure Pepto, it ain't you. That's for sure.

"And that is me!"

If it makes you feel better Pepto, you can keep thinking that. The announcer asks Pepto some questions and he answers with his tidy-wideys bunched up his ass as usual. Holy shit, loud sound from Yusei's bike just scared the me. Huh...When did Yusei get here?

"H-Hey Yusei..."

Holy Crap! When did they get there? Damn three stooges for being stealthy...grr. Oh, they're fighting about Pepto and Yusei and who should be where.

"It should have been Yusei out there in the Stadium dueling as King. Right Kid?"

Hmm...I think it was the big guy. I really need to remember their names. Whatever, I'll get it...someday.

"Heh, Yusei out there drinking in a crowd's attention. Yea, that'll be happen, and soon he'll get over his fear of creepy crawlies."

"Yusei!"

When did Rally leave? I really need to get out of the clouds. It might start hurting my rep as a serious person.

"Do you think you can use this in your D-Wheel," Rally gave him some chip. I guess to put it in his motorcycle. I'm the last person to know about this kind of stuff. The most I can do is use a wrench to give some idiot a concussion.

"Hey it's brand new! Where did you find it?"

I think it was bandana stooge.

"I found it inside some junk," Rally exclaimed.

I finally got off the floor, er, ground, let's not go there again, and walked over to the group.

"Thanks Rally. I'll use it," Yusei said walking over to the D-Wheel. Geez, the amount that you can miss while walking over.

"Hey Yusei, I know how you feel but...just forget about Jack," glasses guy said.

"Jack stole Yusei's ace monster," Rally countered back.

"Hey, we won't forget about Jack. Especially me. When I get my hands on him...hehehehehe~" I looked up from my hands to see the guys looking at me with constipated faces.

"What! A girl can't plot evil schemes and cackle to herself! Is it a crime?"

They just went back to speaking to each other. After moving away from me a little bit, I think Yusei would have moved too, if I wasn't leaning on his bike. I think I even heard one of them mumble "still don't believe you're a girl."

Really! Do the circles on my chest mean nothing? I mean I know I act pretty boyish, but is this necessary? Suddenly the bike under me revved.

"Ooh, do it again Yusei," I said.

"How is it," Rally asked at the same time.

"You should ride it Yusei," I said grinning like Cheshire Cat.

"And take me with you of course," I said grinning like the Joker now. All of a sudden a light descended upon us.

"What!"

"It's Security," glasses guy exclaimed.

"Verification number AWX-86007! Rally Dawson. You are suspected for larceny! Surrender immediately!"

"Sorry! I took it from a factory. Only cause I wanted Yusei to beat Jack," Rally explained.

"Aww, that's sweet," I cooed, "but with your marker Security could find you easily."

"I jammed the signal of the marker," Yusei said mounting the bike, in front of me of course. I already had my hands around his waist, and a little under his shirt a little, Don't look stare at me like that, I am an opportunist and this is a very fine opportunity...a fine one indeed.

"You guys heard the man. Cheese it," I exclaimed.**(6)**

Yusei and I took off.

* * *

_She's just so something new,_

_A waking lithium flower,_

_Just about to bloom._

* * *

**I know I said that this story was on Hiatus and I'm glad I kept it on Hiatus. In truth I lost inspiration for this story. I also lost my love for YGO 5D's. Also add in college and writer's block and yea...I was gonna quit this story. You also get an insight into Kid's character which as you can see, is all over the place. Well, that's what Character Development is for. Hopefully by the end, she will be put together. I plan to make this story pretty short. 10 Chapters maybe but 30 is the maximum. Obviously this is the first episode, but I needed it to help me get into the groove of writing. I don't plan on doing EVERY SINGLE EPISODE like some authors out there. Nor do I plan on copying said episodes quote for quote. We are taught paraphrasing for a reason. I will also try to keep Kid out of Sue territory. If she falls there tell me IMMEDIATELY! **

**Sorry for the long AN, but it is necessary to get my point across. I never knew I had so many reviews for this story until I really looked at it. This story will stay in the Teens Cat as it has mild cursing...should I have Kid end up using the F word, it will be switched to M. And no lemons will be incorporated either. Also, one reviewer asked me to read a story. I have tried to look for the username you gave me, but didn't find it.**

**(1)Watch LittleKuriboh's Card Games For Charity.**

**(2)Kid seems to be good with Names. -.-'**

**(3)Watch LittleKuriboh's YGO Abriged Series/Card Games for Charity.**

**(4)I watch the Japanese/English Subbed, not the English Version. It's Red Dragon Archfiend for you English Dub watchers.**

**(5)Again, watch LittleKuriboh's Card Games for Charity.**

**(6)Bender FTW!  
**


End file.
